Spying on Love
by tom.zhu.509
Summary: You already know what it is by the tittle so ya.
1. 1: Creepy

Tom: Welcome all! Now I know this tittle is creepy and so is this story, but I really am still on that writer's block!

Yuma: So, what's happening?

Tom: Your going to spy on Tori. Also, I implied that Astral doesn't know what he's doing.

Yuma: What! That's bogus!

Astral: Ya! Totally! Shouldn't I know he likes Tori!

Yuma: Exactly!

(We look at Yuma)

Yuma: Astral. (and points to air)

Tom: Also, why would you care?! You'll just be in the closet when you hear it!

Tori: He has a point.

Yuma: Fine! (stupidly) _Let's just get into the closet!_

(grabs hand and pulls her in without a word)

(sounds come from closet)

Tom: (_Giggle_) Hope you enjoy it! (whisper) _And hope they enjoy that!_

Leviathan Dragon: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

Spying Feelings

**At Yuma's...**

He was spying on Tori but he couldn't help it. He loved her so much but his mouth wouldn't let him say what he wanted to say. Every time he thinks he can get it out, his whole body turns on him and reverses what he just did. This made him extremely mad. His body just turns on him for a maximum of 2 minutes and made him so angry, he threw a tantrum. Always angry on the bed.

'Why do you do this to me body?!', the black and red spiked boy thought as he threw. 'Why?!'

'_What is Yuma doing?_', the blue, floating and invisible (except to Yuma) spirit thought. "_Yuma, what are you doing?_"

"None of your business!"  
"_What does that mean?_", he asked.  
"It means... _**GO AWAY!**_"  
"_Why? Is this some kind of private matter when humans hit objects and that I should not he seeing or hearing?_", the spirit asked again.  
"Just... Go... _**Away****!**_", Which left Astral to ponder.

'_Observation #20, human do an action in hitting random things and must no be watched or with yell at you to get out._', even thought most of that observation was wrong.

While he went away, Yuma looked out his window with binoculars to see what she was doing. She was somehow kissing the air.

'Probably dreaming about kissing a boy. Not me. I'm very dumb and all energetic. She probably wants a more calm (and opposite of me) dude.', looked down and made a depressed face.

* * *

**In Tori's dream...**

'I love being in my dream. It gives me time to think about Yuma and how nice it would be if he liked me back. But that would never happen. He's so happy and caring all the time. I don't know if he would let me be his girlfriend.'

She then imagined a date with him at a restaurant and after going to her home after.

"That was fun!", her dream self said happily. She then threw a pillow at the pretend him.

"Ha! How dare you!", said in a very playful way and threw it back at her.

'Oh, I just wish this were real.", as she pulled the pretend Yuma up to her and kissed him. Then... She woke up kissing nothing. 'Uh!', and hit the couch. "If I really had one wish, I would wish Yuma liked me too.", she murmured to no one but her and went back to sleep.

* * *

Tom: So that's it. I didn't want to write anymore because it'll be a surprise for the ending.

(sounds come from closet)

Tom: (roll in wheel fitted chair) Why do I invite them here? Whatever, sure they'll be done soon.

**Next chapter later...**


	2. 2: School day

(sounds come from closet)

Tom: (sigh) Anyways, I basically got this planned out. Also, why do you keep calling (most) my stories cliche Yin-Yang-Yo-Yo! I feel somewhat offended (cry). J.K. :P I know you think that and it's not offending me _that_ much. ^_^ Though I am mad when you call me stories "cliche" :( . And... Why do you always put a 3 or more in rating out of 5?

Leviathan Dragon: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

Irregular School Day

**At School...**

"He" just couldn't stop thinking about "Her" because of three reasons; 1: Same class, 2: He is usually sitting next to her, and 3: When he sleeps, she's the first person he sees because she wakes him up.

"She" didn't have much problems because "He" was mostly asleep the whole time so she had no problem taking notes while occasionally looking at him.

Let's start off simple with a subject, the first period is "Math" (P.S. I love math! favorite subject!).

* * *

**Math...**

"He" totally fell asleep while dreaming about chocolate for some reason. When he woke up, he just remembered he was at school and sleep right through half of math class with "Her" in front of him making him completely forgetting chocolate when seeing her. Her on the other hand sighed sadly when she thought about it right after he woke up.

"You alright, Tori?", the still yawning pre-teen asked.  
"Ya. I'm alright.", hoping his waking state would give her an advantage because she was very depressed.  
"Alright, if you say so.", still yawning. He then started to check her out but no one saw him which was very lucky. 'Oh my god. We've been friends for so long. Asking would be awkward for her. Anyways, why would she ask me? I always sleep in class which probably annoys her. I'm not very smart too. She doesn't like dueling herself. I'm seriously not her type.'

'Why was I so stupid?! I shouldn't have been acting sad! I shouldn't have had said my words in sad voice! Plus, he isn't very much like me. He's always happy and caring which is basically all we have in common. Now he knows I like him...', and started to look at the now awakened boy looking at the ground. 'He's probably thinking of what I just did back there. I'm so stupid!'

* * *

**History...**

Tori let Yuma sleep through it but then thought she need to explain what just happened. Than was like nothing compared to what happened last period to her so she just turned her head a couple of times to look at Juma.

'He falls asleep too easily.', and giggle at her thought. 'He's so cute when sleeping... Even when he's awake.', and drifted to sleep thinking about him. Leaving the class hearing 2 sleeping 13 year olds.

'That's wierd, Tori fell alseep. Uh?! But she (basically) never falls asleep in class. Better wake her up when class is done.', Bronk thought.

* * *

**Dreamland...**

She was imagining her kissing Yuma. She moaned and groaned.

"I love you.", what she thought was Yuma.  
"I love you too.", her dream self said.  
"I just have one thing to say to you...", making silence for some seconds. "Will you... Wake up!"  
"Hu."  
"Wake up!"  
"This is a dream. Should have know.", forcing herself to try to wake up.  
"Wake up! Wake up Tori! It's time for next class!"

* * *

**Back at the School...**

"Tori! Tori!", the boy which she fell in love with said.

"Oh my god! What the!"

"Sounds like someone got a bad dream.", the "bulky" boy said. "So, what was in that dream that made you just so high?", she then started staring at Yuma.

"Oh, nothing you guys would get. _ha ha_."  
"But why were you staring at me?", he questioned.  
"Why? no reason.", extremely in a guilty voice and trying to think of a reason.  
"Oh really?", Bronk asked. "It seemed like you starred at him for a reason."  
"Just checking if he was up yet."  
"Okey? You know I was the one calling you. Right."  
"Not really.", she lied so they would stop annoying her then thought for a moment, 'He still doesn't know. Thank god.'  
"Guys. Sorry but we got to go to the next class!"  
"Sorry!", both of them said in sync and rush off for the next class.

* * *

**Science...**

She didn't let Yuma sleep one bit since the other two didn't work. See one was in the middle, one was right through so she's trying something else other the others. It didn't work well either. She just kept on checking on him to see if one of the 2 or both. 1: is he asleep and 2: is he on track.

For Yuma, almost the same. He kept on staring at Tori's eyes and wish he had her as more than a friend. This made him keep on checking her out.

'Dude! She's your friend! Don't do this!', but his body wouldn't respond expect the times when she would check on him. 'Body! Listen!', and continued to shout in his mind untill class was done and was time for lunch.

'Yes! Finally lunch!', "they" both thought. Not the same time but yes, they both thought.

* * *

**Lunch...**

For Tori, it was like playing a game with love, and love was winning. 3-0 for love vs. Tori. For Yuma, it was more like a strikeout. It was 2-0 with him cause of him in History showing almost no emotions. Lucky for him he wasn't as embarrassed as Tori but he didn't know that, obviously. He decided he would sit next to Tori because he had feelings and she seemed to act weird. He knew it may cause more points for love but he had to help his friend. Tori, on the other hand, didn't want Yuma next to her for lunch but he came anyways so she decided everything was just fine.

"Ha, Tori!", not very loud but loud enough while waving his hand and putting on a happy smile.  
"Ha.", not a enthusiastically as him.  
"You alright? And don't tell me you aren't cause I somethings wrong.", which made her sigh.  
"I sorry but I can't tell you.", and frowned.  
"Why? I'm your best friend. If it's a secret, you can tell me.", and started to think of his secret.  
"I'm sorry... I really can't tell you."  
"I understand. But are you sure?", which made her laugh.  
"Yes.", and laugh some more which cheered up Yuma.  
"Well I'm happy your happy now."

Lunch was like break from all the embarrassing moments they were in (with themselves).

* * *

Tom: I'll write the next part in the next chapter. Also, I wanted to end it to tell people about my new find. Even thought this video is from multiple other Japanese videos, basically 50% of this vid is Tori liking Yuma. (blush from her) The url is /watch?v=0ALI-KEUr0o with a (not spaces thought) www. youtube .com behind it because it wouldn't work. There is a small Yuma part thought.


	3. 3: So stuck!

Tom: You know, Ying-yang-Yo-Yo, if you don't have anything good to say, don't! I'm seriously pissed off at you and just saying my story is expectable or "cliche" in another way! Uhhhh! If you want unpredictable, then you've got it! But wait, if I do unpredictable, then you know it's coming so I have to predictable. But then you know I'm doing that. What?! Uhhhh! I hate this time of my life.

Yuma: Well that was confusing.

Leviathan Dragon: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

After Lunch

**Health...**

Yuma tried everything to not get embarrassed but instead was embarrassed twice when he got caught by Tori for checking her out...

* * *

"Why are you looking at me, Yuma?", she questioned. (_blush_)  
"Uh... No reason at all. Just... Thinking about this reply about you."  
"What do you mean by "reply" ?"  
"Just an answer that related to you."  
"So what was that?", hoping to find out what this was about.  
"It's none of your business.", but not in a mean way.  
"Why isn't my business?"  
"Oh, you wouldn't get it.", very suspiciously.  
"Why?", still trying.  
"Ha, should you get back to work?", really trying to divert the subject.  
"Oh ya! Thanks! But I'll get back to it.", she said but then thought, 'Why the hell? What was he talking about?', and turned back to class.

* * *

And both when they went out for next class...

* * *

They were just walking out when Bronk tripped and hit Tori knocking Yuma out of the 3 friends to the ground with Tori falling on Yuma.

"Bronk, what just happened?", the boy on the bottom said.  
"I tripped and Tori landed on you.", making both of them blush automatically.  
"What!", as she got of the cushion-boy. "I'm so sorry!", as she put her hands in a protective position and tucking her body in, "After all, it wasn't my fault.", staring at Bronk.  
"No, no. It's alright. It was an accident.", but didn't remain cool and still blushing. 'Wow, that was weird of me to do.'

* * *

Love: 4, Yuma/Tori: 0.

* * *

**Art...**

This time, Yuma spilled paint on her for thinking about her and so, Tori got very embarrassed when talking about it being okay and "thinking". (Okay I'm totally stuck here!)

* * *

Love: 5, Yuma/Tori: 0.

* * *

**Gym...**

Yuma couldn't help look at but look at Tori. No one saw him.

'Don't do this man! This an't you! Think of something! Nothing... Man, I got to get another crush.', and thought of Cathy but was grossed out and shrugged that off fast. Tori too had thought of Yuma but not exactly.

'What was Yuma was thinking about? Maybe... Naaa. He wouldn't. Why would he? He-he just wouldn't.', and looked at him.  
"What do you want, Tori?", Yuma asked.  
"Oh, just that why you were staring at you."  
"Oh. Well I'm not telling you.", 'Has she figured it out?'  
"Okay."

* * *

Love: 6, Yuma/Tori: 0.

* * *

Tom: So stuck! Anyways, I'm letting you guys decide for yourself, next chapter is up to you. Vote good or bad. Next chapter won't go on till at least 2 people reviews the same (out of 3). I mean it!

Yuma: Awww... I wanted more.

Tom: You always want more! Come on!


	4. 4: After Love

Tom: Good won but I'm just saying that this an't the end for people who got confused. Also, me and Ying-Yang-Yo-Yo made up. We were also talking about what I meant by "check out", and I said " "personal" features".

**Smach!**

Tom: OUCH! Really? I'm just telling the truth.

Tori: Like I would let him.

Yuma: Except in private.

**Smach!**

Yuma: It's like a "girls slap all boy in the room", game.

Tom: **Run!**

(run out door and go outside)

Tori: They were smart to run.

Leviathan Dragon: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

Incident For Them, Love For Each Other

**After School...**

Yuma and Tori were walking home together with Caswell and Cathy. It had been a rainy day but was drying up now.

"Ha, Tori, why did you fall asleep today at History?", the "nerd" said.  
"Ya, it isn't like you to just fall asleep in the middle of class.", the "cat" like girl commented.  
"Oh, it just slipped me today.", she replied.  
"But they're right. I'm pretty much the only one who falls asleep in school."  
"Let's just forget about that now. I'll be fine."  
"Ha, want to race?", when the energetic boy got to a spotlight that was red.  
"Sure.", the boy with blue bangs replied.  
"I'm up for it.", Cathy said.  
"I'll try but I'm tired right now.", lying to try and avoid the race.  
"3... 2... 1...", the spotlight changed, "GO!" and as soon as he started , he slipped on some water. Trying to grab onto someone, he found he grabbed onto Tori and pulled her under and by accident, hit her lips on his. Before she was pulled, she saw Yuma coming and tried to grab a pole but instead hit Caswell, bumping into Cathy and falling on top of her. (For you Vile . EXE) She just froze. She was shocked, not to mention hurt, she then got up later and walked back (because it was red again like her cheeks). She just stared at Yuma beside her. Without a word, the 4 walked home. When Tori got home, she quickly went upstairs and got undressed and into new clothes because she got wet. She then went to the mirror and lightly touch the spot where Yuma accidental kissed her.

'I just... I... Did what I think happen just happen.', and her answer literally shot throw her leg. An intense pain was emitted from her left knee. 'Yup. It's real.', and went downstairs to her mom who just came home. "Ha, mom. Where are the bandages?"  
"Why would you say...", but was cut off when she saw her daughter's knee. " Oh my gosh! Where did you get this from?!"  
"Mom, it's okay. I just slipped in the rain.", but her mom was totally not listening. She was trying to find the alcohol, cotton balls and the bandages.

* * *

**Yuma's House**

The first thing he did was look for Kari. He wanted some advise on girls. After what just happened, he decided on keeping it a secret from her and who he liked. If he did, he figured he would be teased forever. Unfortunately, she wasn't home.

* * *

**Tori's House**

"So, what do you want me for, Tori?", Kari said.  
"What if... You had a crush on someone?"  
"Ohhhh. You want to ask me of "a" boy. Any particular reason you asked me?"  
"Oh. No reason at all.", trying not to sound guilty but did.  
"Alright then, well, I think you should be yourself and admit it to him. Confess.", perfectly know who it was.  
"But what if he doesn't like me back. That's my main concern."  
"You know I could always ask for you. "He" does live with me."  
"Yuma? No, not him.", trying to hide her blush.  
"It's okay. I'll ask him."  
"Who?"  
"Alright, I get it, your embarrassed but I'll do my best you.", so she walked home.

* * *

**Bonus points for Love!**

Love: 8, Tori: 0

* * *

**Yuma's House**

"Ha, Yuma, you home?", Kari yelled.  
"I'm upstairs, what do you want?", he yelled back.  
"I want to talk to you about something.", so the black and red spiked 13 year old came down without anything but his clothes. "Since your old enough, do you have a crush?"  
"What's this about?", sensing a suspicious sound in her voice.  
"Nothing. Just that you have entered an age of love. Is there a special someone?", very curiously.  
"What?! No, no one. I don't like anyone. Why would I? What do you know...", very jumpy and quickly blushing.  
"Oh, you do."  
"No I don't! Stop it! I don't like anyone that way!"  
"Then why so jumpy? Hmm?"  
"Because of the subject you brought up so fast."  
"Uuuu-hhhhh. Yaaaaaa. Right. So who do you like?"  
"I said I don't like anyone!"  
"Just tell me and I'll stop asking you."  
"I don't have a crush.", continually blushing.  
"Just tell me.", now crossing her arms crossed her chest.  
"Why do I "need to"? Is this about someone liking me?"  
"NO.", making her lie now.  
"Then what?!"  
"Just tell me and I'll go back to work."  
"I said stop! I don't want to tell you!"  
"Oh I'm making progress."  
"How?"  
"You said "I don't to tell you" meaning you have a crush.", making him blush.  
"So what if I have a crush. It just crushes me."  
"Come on, just tell me and I'll leave you alone."  
"Stop!"  
"Let's see."  
"What?"  
"Is it someone I know?", making him blush.  
"No."  
"Is it someone I don't know?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Is it Cathy?"  
"I told you, it's not some one you know!"  
"Is it Tori?", making him blush more but fad when he started to talk.  
"No way! She's my best friend why would I?!"  
"Alright, well I'm wasting my time here. See ya."

'What! She's going! That means...", he stopped and looked at her sister who gave him a wink. 'Noooo!', and started to blush like crazy.

"_Yuma, are you bleeding? Your cheek is so red._"  
"Go away! It's none of your business!"  
"_Alright, I shall get out before you throw a tantrum._", leaving Yuma crying on his bed.

* * *

**Bonus points for Love!**

Love: 8, Yuma: 0

* * *

Tom: So the next chapter can be longer or shorter. You know what to do.


	5. 5: Longer it shall be!

Tom: So longer the story it is.

(hold hands in defensive position across the face as I walk into room)

Tom: Please don't hurt me.

Tori: It's alright. I won't.

Tom: Good. Also, this tittle is why I did that short or longer thing. If you get what I mean.

Leviathan Dragon: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

Kari's the Reason

**Somewhere?**

"I'm sorry Yuma I don't like you that way."  
"I understand."  
"Yuma, Yuma...

* * *

**At Home...**

"Yuma!", a girl sitting next to her yelled.  
"Ahhhh! Oh. Thank goodness it was a dream. I still have a chance."  
"What chance?"  
"Ahhhh! Oh, ha, Tori. Hu?! Tori! Why are you here?!"  
"To get you to school. Your sis refused to wake you and I was already late so I figured...", and trailed off, hoping he didn't see her blush. "Anyways, what was that dream?", hoping to get some answers about his crush. 'If he was dreaming about that.'  
"Oh, _he-he_, it's no biggie. You don't need to know. Why do you need to know? Ha, look at the time, let's go to school.", as jumpy as last night.  
"Okay? I just want to know what the dream was about.", still trying to find out who he liked.  
"Oh, you don't need to know what I'm dreaming about."  
"Why not?"  
"Because... It was about what happened to me if I lost to Kite.", seriously lying.  
"Alright. Doesn't explain why you were jumpy. Are you hiding something from me?"  
"No, I... Just... Have... a sugar overload. Ya, that's it. Had too much chocolate last night. Mmmmm... Yum.", trying to be hyper.  
"Fine,", as she rolled her eyes. "I'll except your answer. Although I think your up to something fishy."  
"Fine, whatever. I'm hitting the showers.", as he quickly grabbed a towel and some clothes.  
'Now this is time for me to get some help.' (but first, what happened before all this)

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Ding-Dong_

Kari went to go see who was there. To her surprise, it was Tori.

"Tori, shouldn't you be at school, your late.", closing the door behind her.  
"I know. 2 reasons why I came her. Number one: to wake up Mr. sleepyhead, two: because I knew you wouldn't do that and three: I was late already when I overslept."  
"And four, you care about him.", she said in an innocent voice making her blush and turn her head in embarrassment. "Awww. I was right. But I already knew that. Also, I didn't find evidence that Yu-.", but was cut.  
"Please don't say that, I don't want any other people knowing."  
"Alright. "He" may or may not like you.", lying to her.  
"Aw...", in a bad way. "I want to know."  
"You could always con-"  
"I will not confess!", making her angry.  
"Why not? He could like you back.", knowing quite well he did.  
"Ya. But there's a lot more chance he doesn't like me. A LOT BIGGER!", making her infuriated.  
"You could just ask? It's pretty easy.", just trying to get them together without telling one of them other likes them. It seemed unfair.  
"No, I'm sure I don't want to ask him.", and thought one word. 'Yet'  
"So you should get up to his room right about now to wake him up.", she said back.  
"Oh ya, thanks. I'll get right to it.", and raced up to see Yuma.

* * *

**End Flashback**

"Ha, Kari, did Yuma at any chocolate yesterday?", she asked.  
"Why do you ask?", sounding very nervous at her words.  
"He was extremely jumpy when I asked him about what his dream was and said "I still have a chance" when he woke up. I'm beginning to think your not telling me something."  
"Me, no. He did eat lots of chocolate.", sounding more nervous. Tori then went to the trash can to look inside.  
"Then where are the chocolate wrappers? Hmmm?", making Kari more nervous then ever.  
"That was... Outside, he ate them outside and put it in the other trash cans."  
"Your just as jumpy as Yuma. What's going on?"  
"Nothing's going on. _Ha ha_. Nothing at all.", and moved her hands apart and fingers to spread out to show nothing.  
"Nothing.", and crossed her arms.  
"Nothing."

Just then, Yuma came down the stairs.

"Tori, let's go already, we're already so late.", grabbing her hand and ran off making her blush. This made Kari wink at her.

* * *

Love: 9, Yuma/Tori: 0.

* * *

Tom: You may think this was short, but if Kari did do that, it would end the story and the chapter in probably like 400 words. This is like 2x that.

Yuma: Ya, more!

Tom: Really? Right now?


	6. 6: Almost done

Tom: Ha, her to read more?

Tori: Not really.

Yuma: I'm bored.

Tom:(sigh) Fine, go.

Yuma: Ya!

Leviathan Dragon: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

I Seriously Don't Want To Write Another School Day But You Get It

Love: 15, Yuma/Tori: 0

* * *

**Yuma's House...**

"Ha, Yuma.", his sister said. "Have fun with Tori today?", making her snicker and him blush.  
"What's that supposed to mean?", an snickers turned to giggles.  
"You know what I mean.", making him blush even more. "But if I wasn't that obvious, I meant did you tell her yet?"  
"No! Why would I?!", he yelled.  
"Cause you like her.  
"Wait... I just noticed something, why are you coming up to me with this questions? Just like last night. You just happen to bring up the subject.", making her extremely nervous extremely fast.  
"So what's you point.", firm which surprised her.  
"You just happen to bring up a subject for "no" apparent reason.", now almost got her in full retreat.  
"Ya, so what.", surprising herself again with no hesitation.  
"I got my eye on you.", doing the signal and walked upstairs.  
'Phew! Dodged a bullet right there.', and went back to work on her new scoop.

* * *

**Upstairs...**

'She definitely knows something, and it's about who likes me. The real question is, who? Meh. Sure they'll turn up soon.'

* * *

**Tori's Home...**

'Kari wasn't much help. Maybe... Mom!", the girl with green (genetically transferred) natural hair thought. "Mom! I have something to ask of you!", she yelled as her mom said...  
"In my room sweetheart!"

As she heard this, she headed for her mom's room. Her mom had a slightly bigger then her office or Tori's thought her office was bigger then her room anyways.

"So,",as she turned around in her chair next to a computer for entertainment. "what do you want to talk about?"  
"I want to... Talk about... Love.", which put a very confused look on her mother's face. "I know I'm new and well, I came to you for help.", but almost did nothing to the trance that she was in. Just letting the words sink in. After that, it was a lot more easier to talk.  
"Oh, yes! Finally, my little girl likes some boy! **EAK!** So, who's this boy I should know about.", hugging her and said very loudly, probably this neighbors 5 buildings down heard.  
"Mind if I don't tell you, mom.", not trying to be mean but made her mom cry and let go of her to see her eyes.  
"Why not?"  
"It's personal... I don't exactly, want you to know yet.", making her smile somewhat.  
"I understand.",and gave her a hug. "So, what does he like? What do you like about him? Do I know him?"  
"No, no. I just want help on boys, I don't you to know him yet."  
"But what's that supposed to mean?"  
"If I tell you something, you'll figure it out."  
"Is that so? Judging by what you just said, I know him.", making her blush and look away to hide it.  
"Mom...", whining. "Please don't do this."  
"Fine.", making her whine now. "My number one advise is to-", and got cut off.  
"No, mom! I will not except confess!"  
"That's the only way to get the boy! If you don't know if the boy likes you, confess because if you don't and he turns out to like you too, you just let you chances go.", she explained.  
"Wow, I never really thought of it that way. But isn't there any other way?"  
"You could write it on e-mail or letter or get someone like me to tell him for you."  
"I guess confess is my only choice.", and sighed sadly.

* * *

Tom: Just to say, I'm changing chapter 1 a little to match what I have for chapter 7. It'll be the end, of another great story.

(sounds come from closet)

Tom: I know, I know.

(go downstairs to make a sandwich)


	7. 7: JK :P

Tom: Tom here, guest, I will check for errors sometimes but you don't have to call "him" a b_ so read chapter 4 before you make any decisions!

Yuma: Dont jump to conculsions man!

Tom: Ahhhh! How do you do that?!

Yuma: What?

Tom: Never mind.

Leviathan Dragon: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

The End!

**On The Way...**

'I don't know how to say it to him. Well I guess I'll wait until I get there. I don't want to rush.', she thought.

* * *

Yuma's...

"So, you finally came to confess.", his sister said.  
"Ya but I don't exactly know what to say.", she replied.  
"Just be yourself and express what you feel for him."  
"But I'm so nervous."  
"It's okay, look, if he says he doesn't have any feelings, I'll take the blame."  
"What? How come your taking the blame if he doesn't like me? Does that mean you know he likes me?", making Tori happy but not showing it and Kari very nervous. "Is that it?"  
"No, no. I'm not saying that, I just don't want you to be sad."  
"How does that make me happy?", but before she could do anything, Yuma came downstairs.  
"Ha guys, what's Tori doing here?"  
"I got to go get some groceries, you two behave.", and went out the door.  
"What, you still... Didn't...", and turned at Tori. "So, why are you here?"  
"Yuma, I need to tell you something... I-", but way cut off by him.  
"What, I need to tell you something first."  
"Okay.", and thought. 'Wait, this can't be, can it?"  
"I love you too."  
'Wait, what does he mean by "too" ', but before her question was answered, she felt something on her lips. They didn't close their eyes because both of them were very surprised, even Yuma. He never knew he would do that, is body just did it. But it wasn't the kiss that made them surprised but the flash at the side of their eyes.

* * *

Tom: So it's really not the end but come on, I like to joke. What do you think is that flash?

Yuma: Beats me.

Tori: A car's headlight?

Tom: Why would it be a car?!


	8. 8: Once again, longer it goes!

Tom: So I'm back and Maxxotic1, I hate to say it but your wrong. There are two reasons that relate to each other that form my answer. 1: I'm using the dubbed episodes and 2: before this chapter, I said "they" so if in the subbed episodes, Tori does see Astral all the time, great but not in dubbed yet.

Leviathan Dragon: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

Stories Time Before Bed

"Ha! This picture is priceless! To me anyways.", while laugh out loud to them both.  
"Wait, wait, wait. You told Yuma, but not me.", she asked making her stop laughing.  
"Tell Yuma? Wa? I didn't tell Yuma anything, I just waited at the doorstep for you two to kiss. That went way to fast Yuma.", making him turn around.  
"Then who told you?", she asked him.  
"Can we take this upstairs, where we're a_lone_.", and crossed his arms at Kari.  
"What, I just wanted a picture of my brother and his new girlfriend.", making both blush.  
"You know you could have asked.", he said.  
"Ya, like you'd let me get a shot of that.", making them both blush more darker.  
"Alright, let's go up now.", with a slight pinch of nervousness and followed Yuma up.

* * *

**Upstairs...**

Yuma went inside his room and locked the door so Kari couldn't get in.

"So who told you that I liked you?"  
"I'll give the reason I know, it was because of you.", making her blush. "Why are you blushing?"  
"You knew along that I liked you?"  
"Not until I got a phone call.", making her confused because she thought it was because of school.  
"What? But, but, wasn't school that made you think I liked you."  
"Really?"  
"I was acting all weird and such. You didn't know that."  
"Except for the sleeping part, no."  
Well let's get past that, who called you?", and instantly, he turned on his D-gazer and showed her the caller. "Mom? But how could I cause all this?"  
"Well..."

* * *

**Flashback...**

"If I really had one wish, I would wish Yuma liked me too.", which she mumured but didn't know that one of her mom's friends were very close by and just happen to hear it.

'My, my, I wonder who this little friend named Yuma is. He certainly caught the eye of her fine daughter.', Mrs. Meadows, friend thought. She went over to ask her about this. "Ha, Hana, your daughter was talking about a boy down there."  
"To you?"  
"Not exactly, I just caught the words but she was talking to herself."  
"Oh, then who was it then?", anxious to find out.  
"I think she said "Yuma".", which made a very weird impression on her face.  
"Yuma? Why him?"  
"I don't know, I just heard it, I didn't hear why."  
"Because?"  
"Because she didn't say anything."  
"Oh."  
"Well I'll be on my way now, nice seeing you again."  
"Bye!", as she waved to her Hana.

* * *

"And she said when you came up to her and discussed the subject a hand, it reminded of that day so she called me to say set "her down gently". But I don't think that will be happening today.", as he made her giggle.  
"So this is because of me?", looking away in embarrassment.  
"Not all you fault, I shouldn't have done that."  
"Ya, but I did like it and well, I didn't exactly kiss back.", turning back at him.  
"Alright.", and leaned in for another kiss. But when he was about to touch, he hit his head.

* * *

Tom: Once again, I manage to make it longer.

Yuma: So what was that?

(whisper, whisper, whisper)

Tori: Wow, seriously?

Tom: So what?


	9. 9: Yuma goes bounders ,you'll get it,

Tom: For all you people who seriously didn't get my hint, HOW DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!

Yuma: Wow, it was so easy to get, BECAUSE IT'S IN THE FIRST EPISODE!

Tom: Exactly!

Leviathan Dragon: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

What Just Happened?

"I'm going to be late!", he yelled as he ran down pulling his shirt.  
"_Yuma, why do you have to so late_ always?", his companion asked.  
"Be quiet, also, what date is it today?"  
"_Sunday, according to what you humans call a "week", did you forget?_", he asked as Yuma stopped on the stairs. "_Why did you stop_ Yuma?"  
"There's no school on Sunday!", he yelled.

"You bet there an't, when did you forget the date? Also, stop yelling at the wall!"

"What?", not knowing who said that but realized it was her sister.  
"_Sorry, I forgot it was Sunday._"  
"You really shouldn't talk."

"I thought I told you to stop talking to the wall!"

"Sorry,", and then whispered, "let's take this upstairs.", and pointed up. Quick as a flash, he disappeared through the ceiling. 'Man, I wish I could be a spirit sometimes.', and ran upstairs. Once he got upstairs, Astral started blasting him with a questions.  
"_Yuma, why did you forget the date? Why did you oversleep on the weekend? Was it because of a dream you had_?", which made him sweat and walk backwards.  
"Why are you saying this Astral?", as he continued to walk backwards.  
"_Yuma, why are you walking backwards?_", the spirit asked.  
"No reason.", he said in a nervous voice.  
"_I have seen this behavior in humans before. They do this because they're either nervous for scared. I not scary so you have to be nervous. But what are you nervous about?_", but he couldn't speak as he hit the window and fell out onto the roof and rolled down to the floor. "_Ehhhh... That's got to hurt._", staring at the stunned, now bloody face. "_On the bright side, him hitting 20 blocks prepared him for this very reason._", and laughed at his joke for a second then hurried down to wake up Yuma. "_Yuma? Yuma?_", and his eyes slowly opened.  
"What just happened, Astral?", he said in a woozy voice. He started to get up when, "Wooo, I don't think I'm alright."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because you have a twin.", and pointed to air.  
"Where?"  
"Ya, I mean I'm seeing two of everything."  
"_Oh, I think you should call for help._"  
"Why couldn't you do that?"  
"_Because I'm a spirit, remember?_"  
"You look pretty fine to me.", as he lay down again.  
"_Yuma! Call for help! NOW!_"  
"I still down understand why you can't do it."  
"_JUST DO IT!_"  
"Fine! Help!", but had to cough a little.

* * *

**Inside...**

Kari thought she was imagining things when she heard a very faint "help".

'Don't go, there's nothing there...', but she heard it again. 'Fine, I'll go check it out but if I find nothing, I'm not going again.', and went outside. No one was there so she tried calling for them. "Hello, anyone out here.", but didn't hear anything but heavy breathing. She then found Yuma lying on the ground where some roof panels and glass were on and/or near him. "Yuma!", as she rushed for her brother. "Yuma, say something!", but all she heard was a faint murmur of gibberish. She then called the hospital and they quietly came due to almost no traffic.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Tori woke up to a wet pillow (if you know what I mean, _wink __wink_) and a pain in her knee. She then knew it had been a dream. 'But how did I get this cut?', she thought and got up but her knee slid downward. 'That's weird...', and toke of the sheets. She then found a part of the bed broken and knew what happened. She then thought to check the date on her calender that she would normally cross off for every day that went by. Her mouth just dropped when she saw the date. It had been a dream since the beginning (and exactly 3.5 days before the last chapter or the morning of chapter 1). "Wow, that's like my most wildest dream ever.", and rubbed her temples. Tori then started feeling hungry and so went downstairs, she then found a note on the fridge from her mom. "Dear Tori, sorry I couldn't be for breakfast but I got a last minute call asking for help and said that he didn't like talking on the phone that much due to his plan. It's a hour drive so I won't be home until at least lunch time. Cereal's on the table and milk's in the fridge. If you need it, there's some food in the fridge if I take too long. Call me if anything's wrong or you need to go outside for to do anything. Sincerely, your loving mother.", and she sighed. She felt like watching TV before eating. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything that caught her eye except one channel.

"In Heartland, a young boy got injured by falling from roof. Local authorizes say that the boy probably fell from the window, onto the roof and down, hitting his head. They can't seem to find why this happened. The only one in the house was his sister who called and didn't go upstairs."

"Wow, that's some dumb boy.", she whispered.

"This young boy went by the name "Yuma Tsukumo", we'll get back to that story when the medic are done operating. Back to you Bob."

"Yuma?! But, but why him?! Why now?! How did he fall out of his room without someone doing it on purpose? I got to go see him.", so she quickly called her mom to tell her the news however she already saw it and said she could go.

* * *

Tom: Anyways, sorry I didn't post for so long. My family has been rearranging things and gave me a very old laptop and my grandma and grandpa's old room because they went back to China (yes, I'm from China). Turns out the old laptop can't access fanfiction. net so I needed use my old desktop (this on) which took 1 day (because I waited to see if anything was wrong with the laptop). I mean this, I'm telling the truth!

(sounds come from new closet)

Tom: Fine! I'll make you another sandwich!

(go downstairs)


	10. 10: It is 50 percent

Tom: So, uhhhh... So sorry for making you guys wait so long but I need to do a lot of things and just getting into things.

Yuma: But it's been over, like, over months!

Tom: I know and all but at least I'm doing it now, better late then never. Besides, Animecartoonlover36 actually doesn't update much or put new stories (but instead helps me write this stuff. I'm not saying that I don't like your help but one question, HU? Why help me when you can write your own? Just saying..). There's my first OC in here, this is going to be fun. Oh ya, this is what held me back, I thought "what would he do?". Anyways, aren't supposed to be at school? This will be a short clip, I'll finish later. I say you can comment though I rather you not due to the fact that you can't post on a chapter 2 times.

Leviathan Dragon: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal. (+ Zexal two :P)

* * *

Hospital time!

Tori quickly rushed to Heartland Hospital and quickly went up to the nurse. She was about to talk but the nurse even before she got to the desk, the nurse said...

"Let me guess, your here to see Yuma Tsukumo?", the nurse said to her.  
"How did you?", but got interpreted with here hand pointing behind her and saw a row of friends all lined up. "Ha guys, you see the news too?"  
"What are you talking about?", Cathy replied.  
"She tells the truth, we got called here by Yuma, how did you get here when he didn't call you?", added Caswell.  
"I saw it on the news. Why?"  
"Who watches the news at 6:00?", Cathy exclaimed. "Anyways, what kid what's the news?", getting a mean glare from Caswell. This wasn't all as Tori slowly turned to see a new, different face staring at her.  
"Uh... Guys, who's this?", she asked them.  
"This... is... who? Exactly?", she asked them.  
"This?", Bronk asked as he pointed to to other guy. "This is Josh, Mr. Kay said to show him around Heartland because he's a new classmate."  
"Hi...", in a manner you'd call "regular".  
"Haaa...", Tori said back is the same manner.  
"Are you done socailizing now?", (ha-ha, my teachers say that a lot) and they all stopped and looked at her is the faces that said "where done" or "we'll be serious". "Good, if you'd like to see him, I suggest that you come back tomorrow, he is being operated today. Is that fine with you all.", and they all nod (exept Josh) but Tori had the though of saying no. "Good, here, I'll give you all cards and make sure you give it to the secretary tomorrow.", and the all left.


End file.
